Monster in the mirror
by deanHotchester
Summary: Haley Thought she knew the love of her life but with good, bad is quick to follow and Dean could feel it deep within, it's just beneath his skin, he must confess that he feels like a monster.


Dean Winchester has always been considered a heartless, selfish, stubborn, inconsiderate, asshole. So, when Haley came around and began to transform Dean into a decent human being Sam was more than astonished. It wasn't something that happened over night, it took a lot of hard work and wall breaking to get too the point Dean and Haley seemed to be content at. Through all of their wrongs and rights, they both have grown to be so strong but even with such trust between the two, Dean still couldn't find enough courage to tell Haley about his past. He knew the longer he waited to air out his dirty secrets the harder it would be too actually do it. Then again, why would Dean want to jeopardize what he has with Haley over his past? It's in the past.. Right?

"Baby, Do you know where my tie is?" Dean called from the laundry room. "It's probably in the dryer." Haley called from down stairs. Dean rummaged through all the hampers before giving up. He followed the aroma of bacon to the kitchen. "Mm This smells delicious." Dean commented slowly moving Haley's brown hair away from her neck and then carefully leaning in to kiss her soft skin. "You know what happens when you do that." She breathed playfully pushing him away.

"Oh do I now?" Dean chuckled pulling her into his arms. "You look beautiful this morning." Dean told her, watching as she blushed. "I look like a mess." she giggled now stepping aside and tugging on the shirt Dean let her borrow to sleep in. "What are you talking about? My clothes look amazing on you." He said grabbing her small hands. "I sure did do a nice job picking out your ring, though." Dean said. Haley smiled at the sight of her diamond ring and quickly kissed dean's lips before returning back to the stove.

"Is Sam still coming over for dinner tonight?" Haley asked placing the bacon on dean's plate. Dean shrugged his shoulders and began to pour his cup of coffee. "What's the matter?" Haley breathed feeling the tension begin to build up. "Nothing is wrong, sweetie." Dean lied avoiding eye contact. Dean wanted nothing more than to see his brother considering it's been over three months since the last time all three of them got together but There was something Sam mentioned on the last visit. He said " All happy things come to an end, that's just life's way of saying 'You can't always have the good without the bad'." Dean tried his best to shake Sam's voice out of his head.

Haley Starred intensively, trying to figure out what exactly was going on in his thick head of his. Dean sensing her curiosity quickly took a bite out of his bacon and grinned at her. "I'll give him a call later today." Haley pushed pushing herself out of her seat and back to the stove. Dean knew when she started cleaning after a threat, that she meant business. "Okay, You do that. I have to get to work." Dean said gulping down his coffee before making his way to the door.

Haley Sadly watched as He shut the front door behind him. She wanted to understand the silience that consumes Dean but most of all she wanted to understand the fear that lingered not too far behind him, even she could feel it at times. The ring of the phone sent a gasp to escape her mouth. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. "Hello?" She answered tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh Hi Sam we were just… What do you mean?.. I don't understand… Death?.. Sam, what are you talking about?.. Demons and Angels?.. Coming here?.." The line went dead, leaving Haley too try and control her thoughts from over powering her Logical thinking.

There It was again, The feeling that lingered in the air. 'causing Haley to grip the edge of the counter. Her strength felt as if it were getting drawn from her body. All she could think about was Dean.

Dean Took the keys out of the ignition and fidgted for his cell phone that kept going off. One missed call from Sam and eight missed calls from Haley, His heart dropped to his stomach and Images of what Sam must have told her flashed before his eyes. "Death has this way of finding it's victims, no matter how far they go or how good they hide." Dean's breathe got caught in his throat, He slowly glanced in the rearview mirror. Castile was Sitting in the back seat, his right eyebrow arched.


End file.
